Unwanted
by mary blackheart
Summary: Someone pays Sasuke a nightly visit. NaruSasu- Uke sasu


Disclaimer: I own Naruto…only in my dreams *sighs*

Warnings: YAOI. YAOI refers to MALE/MALE relationship. If you are allergic to MALE/MALE relationship, please leave immediately. And this is also a PWP.

* * *

Unwanted

His harsh breathing softened as he recovered from his orgasm. Wiping the sweat that trickled down his forehead, he pulled out and rolled next to me. I watched him with heavy lidded eyes. I felt him smirked as he pulled me into his arms.

About three weeks ago he came to me. It was almost midnight, when I heard knocking on my window. It was Naruto. I opened the window, glaring at him for bothering me at this hour. I was about to yell at him when he jumped me. I fell and landed on my ass. His legs were straddling my hips. "Naruto what are you--" I started but was cut off by a rough kiss before I could even finish my sentence.

Surprisingly I kissed back but was left confused by it, blushing furiously when I realized what I did. Everything started progressing from there. We both stumbled to my bed. Our clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor.

He trailed hungry kisses all over me before he looked down at me and smirked. I looked at him in confusion. He moved southward and leaned down toward my crotch and that's when I figured what he intended to do. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming at the top of my voice and waking the whole neighborhood.

I let out a strangled yelp, trying to pull out and thrust into his moist cavern but he held me down. Naruto slid back up slowly, dragging his tongue against the throbbing vein on the underside of my cock. At the last minute before I came, he slipped the organ into his mouth, all the way until his nose was buried in the curls at the base.

I came with a scream, my hot cum spraying the back of his throat. Naruto sucked until he was sure there was nothing left.

My senses dulled by my orgasm, I didn't realize that he took out a tube of something. He squirted the substance of the tube on his hand and gently nudged my entrance. Shakily I called out to him. He hushed reassuringly, telling me to relax. I nodded, doing what he told me and slowly he pushed his index finger pass my virgin entrance.

In the back of my mind I registered the fact I was being uncharacteristically meek. But when his finger tip brushed against something inside me that send a shot of pleasure through my body, all cohesive thoughts were promptly erased.

Panting harshly, my face red with embarrassment, his fingers was thrusting inside me vigorously. I looked up at him, my face reddening even more when I saw the lust in his unusually intense cerulean eyes.

I whimpered in protest when Naruto pulled his fingers out but quickly ceased all noise when I felt something bigger than a finger pressing against my entrance. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. I gulped when I look at Naruto. An intent look was on his face, his eyes searching for my permission and I nodded.

Almost timidly I spread my legs and hooked my hands behind my knees, lifting my leg up. I bit my lip, my body was throbbing with want and I wanted Naruto. Slowly he entered me, pausing for a bit before he started thrusting. It was painful at first but gradually the pain subsided and was quickly replaced by pure pleasure.

So close, my orgasm was so close, I screamed out his name as I came, long pass not caring if I woke up the whole neighborhood. Naruto shuddered before he came as well, filling me with his hot seed.

He pulled out of me licking his teeth. "You're stunning Uchiha," he said before proceeding to lick the semen that soiled us. He sipped some of the semen and kissed me, letting me taste myself in his mouth. He pulled back with a smirk.

He left after that, with no explanation. The next day when I saw him he acted like nothing happen. I was enraged by it but did not show any sign of my anger. I took out my anger on him when we both were having a _'friendly'_ spar. I nearly made a hole through his chest _again_ but he quickly reacted and countered my Chidori with his Rasengan. In the end we were both panting, neither had won the fight.

"Sasuke…" I waited for him to continue. What unnerved me most was the fact that my heart was beating too fast for my liking. "What..?" I snapped at him feeling more than a bit annoyed that he took too long to say what he want. "Wait for me tonight," he finally said, opening his cerulean eyes before his gaze fell on me. I surprised myself by blushing, knowing exactly what he meant.

That night he came and took me as he did the night before. He left before even a fragment of the sun's ray could touch him. When we met later during the day, he acted like nothing happened. Then the cycle repeats itself.

Naruto got up and gathered all his clothes, I watched him as he put them on. He was fully dress and was ready to leave when without even thinking I grabbed his arm. He looked at me questioningly, "What?" was his short question. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

We were like that for a few moments, me holding onto him and him waiting for me to say something, until I let his arm slip from my grasp. I pulled the cover closer to my body, the only thing that was hiding my nudity.

"Sasuke…" he began but I cut him off.

"Just go already," I shot at him.

And just like that, he left.

I had no idea what it was that I wanted to say him but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was something like, "please don't go Naruto, please stay with me…" Damn it sounded so sappy, so girly, I was glad I didn't say anything and so ashamed that I ever thought of something like that.

Lying on my bed I clutched my stomach. That same feeling I had right after Naruto left washed over me. Day after day this feeling got worst to the point that it was almost unbearable. Lately, I couldn't even look at Naruto without feeling this way.

I can't figure out what this feeling is exactly. Was it sadness, emptiness, loneliness, anger? No. I have been through all of those but none hurt more than this.

My tears started to roll down my face and I cursed Naruto for everything that he was worth for making me feel like this. I cursed him for making me feel this unwanted feeling. After a while I realized what the feeling was, it was the feeling of heartbreak.

_OWARI..?_

* * *

A/N: I may want to continue this. But it depends *grins*.


End file.
